Rainy Rendezvous
by Mercedes Watson
Summary: Rogue and Remy sneak out of the mansion for a secret late night rendezvous during a rain storm. M for a reason folks. ROMY.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue and Remy, Marvel does. And since Marvel can't make Rogue and Remy play nice together, then I feel it is my duty as an author to right that. On another note, this is my first attempt in a _long_ time at smut, so be nice and if you don't like this kind of stuff, please go elsewhere.

_Rainy Rendezvous_  
By Mercedes Watson

A car passed him, the tires making a wet whooshing noise from the water on the road. It was raining and the middle of the night. He wasn't sure what time it was, but knew it was late. He could feel the water creeping into his boots, threatening to soak his socks as he walked down the street. This probably wasn't the smartest of ideas, walking down a street in a run-down and rough neighborhood in New York City in the middle of the night. However, it was not himself Remy was worried about; it was his companion he was about to meet for this little rendezvous. A shiver of excitement went down his spine at the thought. She had been gone on a mission for two weeks, leaving him in the mansion stuck with Scott and the others. Two weeks of spending the night by himself, of missing her body next to his in bed, of needing to see her and not having that need fulfilled. And then that little minx had the nerve not even to say hello to him, to let him know that she was okay. The only way he was able to tell that she had returned was the sealed note on his pillow that he had found upon returning to his (and secretly hers) room from a Danger Room session. Soon as he had seen it, he had ripped it open, just the sight of her handwriting filling him with need which then shot straight to his groin. All it had said was to meet her at the usual spot, at the usual time.

Remy stopped and looked up at the building he was in front of. A ratty dive of a small hotel that bended in with its surroundings. He smirked. It was familiar and the memories it stirred within him were enough to make him forget the chill from the rain. Pulling the collar on his trench coat up higher, he went around the side to the door that was left open a wide crack seemingly just for him.

Inside it was quiet, the residents all asleep, save for the sound of water dripping into a pot somewhere. Remy turned and went up the fire escape stairs, stopping only when he reached the top at the third floor. He was soaked to the bone but became warmer and warmer as he got closer and closer to "their" room. The water was dripping somewhere up here too, but this time in a staccato mismatched duet. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled soon after as he reached the door. Silently, he turned the knob and pushed it open. It was one room basically, the bed being the main fixture. A bathroom was off to the right and a single lone window was next to the bed. It was there he saw her, almost glowing like an angel in the dark. One long luxurious leg hung down from where she was seated on the sill and his eyes traced the curve of her calf, knowing it would be soft and smooth to the touch. Further upward his smoldering eyes traveled, delighted when her upper thigh disappeared into a green silk nightie. His want only increased as he drank in the rest of her, up over her body and finally to her face. It was always like a soft blow to the chest seeing her face; it took his breath away every time. Those green, green eyes of hers that were the windows to her very soul were gazing out the window, watching the storm above. He took a few more seconds to watch her, soak in her beauty before fully moving into the room and closing the door silently behind him.

Remy was slightly surprised as he crossed the room to her; she didn't even notice him. Or if she did, she was hiding it exceptionally well. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips landed on her neck. She sighed softly as he kissed his way up to her ear. It was their secret that she could touch, no one else on the team knew. It was a fact that marked him as hers, that she chose him to share and experience touch with. And yet at the same time, it marked her as his because only he ever got to touch her virtually virgin skin.

"Miss me, _chere_?" He whispered sultrily into her ear, thrilled at her slight shiver.

"Of course Ah did, Remy." Rogue all but purred back at him.

Remy smiled into her neck. "Yo' wearin' de green one." He ran his hands up the silky material to her breasts and then back down to rest low on her belly. "Green really is yo' color."

"Thank ya, sugh." Rogue smiled before dropping off the sill to stand in front of Remy, essentially pressed between him and the window. "However, ya are makin' it all wet with your soakin' wet clothes."

Remy smiled devilishly. "Well, if it's all wet den, I t'ink ya should take it off."

Rogue shook her head, coy smile planted on her lips. "Nuh- uh, you first. You're gonna catch cold if ya wear those clothes any longer."

The smile remained on his face. "I like a woman who can take charge." He took off his jacket, which pooled behind him in a wet heap on the floor. Then off came his boots and socks.

"T'ink I'm gonna need help wit' de rest."

With a much put upon sigh, Rogue push off from where she was leaning against the window and crossed over to Remy. "Must Ah do everythin' for ya?"

"_Oui_." Remy answered just before her lips sealed to his in a searing kiss. Her lips were heaven. He never told her that, but they were. His hands slid down her back and stopped on her bottom, squeezing and pulling her flush against him so she could feel his growing desire.

Rogue pulled away. "For me? Already? My, ain't somebody in a hurry?" As he leaned in to kiss her again, her hands went up his damp shirt smoothing over the muscles underneath it. This kiss was more fervent, insistent, Remy accessing her mouth with his tongue by sheer force. She scraped lightly at his chest with her nails making him moan slightly before quickly shucking his shirt off over his head to land somewhere across the room.

"Finally." He said against her lips, steering her back towards the bed. Their kiss broke again only to have Remy push Rogue onto the bed. She fell back onto the mattresses with a slight bounce and with her hair splayed around her head like that she looked like an angel.

"What're ya starin' at Rem?" Rogue queried from on the bed, looking up at him.

"Nothin'." He said with a slight shake of his head. Remy moved forward and crawled onto the bed and on top of her. "Just seein' how beautiful ya are, _mon ange_."

Rogue smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Aw, you're so sweet." She leaned up to place her lips on his, the kiss starting out soft but quickly becoming more heated. They moved further onto the bed, hands roaming and lips never parting.

Remy's lips moved down further to her neck and down to her chest. When he reached the edge of the fabric of her nightie, his hands skimmed down her body, grabbed the hem and removed it from her. She was gloriously soft and naked underneath him and he had to fight the urge to take off his pants himself and have her right then and there. Instead Remy contented himself with closing his mouth over one pink nipple; tongue darting out to flicker at it before drawing on it and scraping it lightly with his teeth. Rogue's sudden gasp and slight arching of her body and 'oh, Remy!' made him smile against her breast. So he did it again, this time teasing the pink peak with his tongue and moving down to kiss the underside of her breast. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he left a trail of kisses across her chest to pay the same respects to the other orb of soft flesh.

He was killing her with this. Another moan escaped Rogue's throat as his tongue did unmentionable things to her chest. She had missed his presence dearly on her mission and knew that he was probably a tiny bit upset at her for not even making a physical appearance before sneaking off to their secret location. But she knew that if she saw him, the odds were low that she would be able to behave herself around him. So she left him a note and sealed it with a kiss, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset with her. Rogue knew that he had probably forgotten all about it as Remy kissed his way lower on her body, nearing the juncture between her thighs. She grabbed the back of his upper arms and pulled him up until he was face to face with her.

"Nuh-uh, LeBeau. No way are ya gonna get ta have all the fun." She said and then firmly pressed her lips to his. She could feel him trying to pull away to make some flippant reply and Rogue decided to shut him up but good. Before Remy could react, she had his pants unzipped and halfway down his thighs, freeing his erect member to be grasped in her hand. Rogue smiled as his head dropped down next to her ear, his loud groan reverberating through her as her hand worked up and down.

"Oh _chere_--" His next words were cut off by wordless breathy groans as she swirled her thumb around the seeping tip of his member. When a decent amount of coherentness had returned, Remy continued. "You are so evil sometimes, ya know dat?"

Rogue chuckled throatily. "Don't act like ya don't like it."

Remy 'mmm'ed before speaking. "I ain't complainin'." He pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "Jus' means I'm gonna have t' get ya back later."

"Ah'd like ta see ya try."

"Is dat a challenge?" Remy grabbed her wrist that was between them and stilled it. "Because I can show jus' how mean I can be right now."

Remy grabbed her other wrist and placed pinned both of them at her sides. He slid down her body until his chin rested on the mound of curls between her thighs.

"Are ya gonna play nice now?"

Rogue shook her head in defiance.

Remy sighed. "Alright. I warned ya."

He started at the crease of her thigh where it met her body. Slowly, he ran his tongue down it and then back up, Rogue tensing and arching beneath him. He kissed the inside of her thigh then, sucking and licking until several red marks were left in that area. His lips left a trail of kisses up to where her hip bone jutted out slightly underneath her skin and then across her lower belly and down to the crease of her other thigh. He ran his tongue along that one too and grazed his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin there. Rogue was positively mewling by the time his tongue pressed against her bundle of nerves, the mewling changing to a loud moan. His mouth lapped eagerly at her then, hands leaving her wrists to grasp her hips. He sucked and nipped and made love to her with his mouth, bringing her to the very edge and then stopping.

"Oh God, no, don't stop." Rogue whined when he did just that, her chest flushed pink and rising and falling rapidly with panting breath.

"You gonna be nice now?"

"Remy, please." Rogue panted. "Ah need ya now."

Remy crawled his way back up her body and planted a sensual, lingering kiss on her lips and made sure to press against her in the right way. "Right now?"

Her green eyes snapped open, glaring daggers and fire at him. Instead of speaking, she merely flipped them both over, so that she was on top. Once there, she slid herself slowly onto him, causing Remy to buck his hips upwards and let out one long, low groan.

"That clear enough for ya?" Rogue asked after a moment.

Remy nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "_Parfaitement._"

His hands settled on her hips as she began to move against him. Her sighs and moans were like music to his ears and the hands she held herself up with against his chest were searing themselves into his skin, he knew it. His hips bucked up into hers, deliciously meeting her thrust for thrust. He needed her to go faster and tried urging her to do so by the hold he had on her hips. But she refused to and Remy opened his eyes to see her grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat and wagging a finger at him. He groaned in frustration and heard her giggle. Well, if she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, then he was just going to have to take it.

Rogue was thoroughly enjoying torturing Remy with her slow movements. For sure it was torture for herself as well, but it was worth it to see the look of frustration on his face. It was nice to know that she could so easily bring the so-called lady killer of the X-Men to his knees so easily. Suddenly her world spun crazily and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back again, Remy taking her with a hard and fast pace. She gasped and her toes curled as Remy put her on the fast track to completion, the warm tension quickly building in her lower belly. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, hand in his now sweat dampened hair and moaning in time with his thrusts into her.

"Oh God. . .Oh, Remy. . . !" She lost the ability to form words as her orgasm took her over, making her cry out again and again as Remy kept thrusting into her. Seconds later, still in the throes of her own completion, Remy joined her, shouting her name into her shoulder and spilling hot liquid into her.

They laid there recovering for a short while, just breathing and being. Remy withdrew from her and rolled his weight off of her, bringing her to his side and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"_Je t'aime . . . pour toujours_." He whispered in her hair, stroking his hand up and down her back.

Rogue murmured happily, smiling into his chest and snuggling in for some needed sleep. "Ah love ya forever too Remy."

-_Fin_-

Translations:

_Parfaitement_: perfectly  
_Je t'aime . . . pour toujours_: I love you . . . forever


End file.
